This invention relates generally to neck supports and devices intended to keep a wearer from falling asleep. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drowsiness warning device and neck support which provides a tactile and aural warning to a wearer as he or she becomes drowsy and the chin comes into contact with the device.
It is well known that many traffic accidents are caused by driver drowsiness and inattention to the road which occurs most frequently during long distance drives. The seriousness of the problems is emphasized by the number of people who lose their lives in such traffic accidents and the amount of property damage caused.
To prevent oneself from falling asleep at the wheel, many drivers take stimulants to help them stay awake. The problem is particularly acute in the case of truck and bus drivers who routinely drive long distances.
Accordingly, there has been a need for some type of device capable of alerting a driver that he or she is becoming drowsy at the wheel. In this regard it is known that the human chin droops naturally when one begins to feel sleepy or drowsy. A device, then, is needed which may be worn by a driver and provide an alarm when the driver's chin droops. Such a device must be comfortable to wear and, preferably, provide both tactile and aural warning. Further, such a device is needed which can provide some support to the neck in the case of an accident. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.